The Two Thorns
by NoxThorn
Summary: Gwen and Rhys are getting used to marriage life, whilst Martha Jones is getting used to Torchwood life. A new website called "Beyond the Skies" has cropped up and appears to be intentionally selling alien merchandise to unsuspecting victims, and who are those two girls that crop up wherever the Torchwood team go? Rated 'T' for Language.
1. Chapter 1

It's raining. _Great_, thought Gwen as she stared through her bedroom window. _Another wonderful day stuck inside the flat_. She put her hand into her pocket, pulled out a slim device and stared at it as if her life depended on it. _Come on Jack, there's got to be something going on! There always bloody is on my scheduled days off!_

The one day Gwen actually wanted to get away from the flat and do something; Jack had phoned to say that nothing was going on with the rift and that she might as well stay at home with Rhys to do some "bonding". As Jack had said this, she could have sworn she had heard someone giggle in the background.

She stood back from the window and smiled at the thought that Jack and Ianto were probably playing one of their "games". Assuming this is true and she phoned the Hub, one of them would answer in an embarrassed tone, even though nobody else could see what they were up to, and tell her to find something else to do instead of waiting for something ridiculous to happen. But that's what she wanted right now, SOMETHING to happen because Rhys has been out all night with Daf and Banana Boat and had only just got back in, so he wasn't going to be much fun to be around for another couple of hours.

Gwen turned around to look at her newly-wed. He was lying on his front, one arm across the bed and the other dangling off of the side. She smiled again and decided she might as well go and do some cleaning as the flat hasn't been cleaned for a while and it was starting to smell a bit weird here and there. _Please, God, make something happen!_ Gwen thought this with as much hope as she could muster as she picked up the toilet brush and looked sheepishly at the dirt covered toilet which sat in front of her.

_Run, just keep running. Don't turn around, just RUN!_

_Matthew had been running for at least twenty minutes now and his legs were burning up so badly that he just wanted to collapse on the floor and lay there for a day or so. He looked across to the person who was running alongside him. It was his friend, Will. He was the one who kept shouting out things like "run" and "don't look back" every few seconds. They didn't particularly like each other but they were in this together and if they wanted to survive, then they would have bear each other for a little bit longer. Will started slowing down, finding it hard to breathe. He tried to signal to Matthew that he couldn't go on and that he should just leave him. Matthew stopped and saw Will fighting for breath. He glanced in the direction he was running in and then went back for Will.  
"Go! Matthew, just GO! I can hold them up for a second while you get away!"  
"Exactly, a second! Where's that going to get me? We can get away from this if we stick together!" "NO!"  
Matthew bit his lip and looked up seeing if anyone was there. He deliberated with himself before he came to the conclusion that "I'll carry you". Will looked up from his crouched position and gave Matthew a hard stare before shaking his head. "No, Matthew. If you stay here then there will be two dead people and-", Will held his hand up to stop Matthew from speaking, "-before you say anything else, I'm not going with you. We need someone alive and we both know it won't be me. That's why I'm staying, Matthew. Go and tell people what happened. Tell them to stay a_way from here" _Something was approaching were the two teenagers were talking and it made the mistake of kicking an over-turned barrel. Matthew jumped and stared in the direction he had heard the sound. "I'll always remember you, Will, be brave and hit them with whatever you can. I'm so sorry" A tear started welling in his eye as he said his farewell. Will gave him a smile that was supposed to comfort him, but it just put him even more on edge. "I knew I should have had that chippy". They both gave a nervous laugh at this before Matthew took a deep breath and ran as fast as he could in the direction they were originally running. Tears were streaming down his face and dripping on to the tarmac he was running on.  
Will stood up slowly, took a deep breath and turned around to face his tormentors. Only, he saw nothing. Even though it was ten o'clock at night, there was still enough light to tell if anyone was there. But nobody was there. He looked around, searching for something that would give them away. He took another breath and started shouting. "Come on then! Stop hiding and face me! I want to see you! Or are you just a bunch of cowards?!" He saw something move to his right and turned to face whatever it was. He smiled and said "Finally decided to face me? Well, bring it on then!"_

_Matthew was still running, nearly back in town, when he heard it. He heard the scream of terror coming from his friend whom he had just left behind to die. He stopped outside a house before breaking down into tears on the floor, questioning himself about what had just happened and the choice he had just made._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Gwen, get to the Hub now! We've got some work to do!"  
_ Gwen smiled at this phone call from Jack, mainly because she spent the whole of yesterday wishing for something to happen and it didn't. _Mind you, the flat is now the cleanest it's going to be for a while,_ she thought as she was getting changed into her "work clothes".

As she walked into the centre of the hub she saw that everyone was in their usual "emergency" positions; Jack and Tosh watching something on one of the many computer screens they have, Owen hovering over a dead body and probing it with some sort of medical instrument, and- She frowned. She couldn't see Ianto in his favourite stand-by position. _He's probably making some of his traditional coffee for the team_. _If he is, I wouldn't mind a cup,_ she thought.  
"Morning, Gwen!"  
Gwen looked over to where the voice came from, acknowledging the fact that everyone had stopped what they were doing just to look at Gwen before returning back to their work. The source of the voice came from Martha Jones. Martha was one of Jack's "old friends" and was staying in Cardiff for a while, so she thought she could lend a hand.  
Gwen walked over to the screen that Jack and Tosh were looking at.  
"So, what's all the commotion about? Fire-breathing fish? Weevil locked itself in another toilet cubicle?" She couldn't hide the enthusiasm in her voice and hoped nobody had noticed. Tosh was the one who spoke first "Humans, actually. There have been sightings of people falling off of rooftops, at random, and landing on passing cars"  
"Maybe it's a new sport? Though of course, in my day, we had rope attached to us before we jumped off of anything" Gwen let a giggle escape her mouth at Jack's response, before Toshiko turned her head to give her a disapproving look. Jack looked at Gwen and gave her one of his cheeky smiles along with a wink, before listening to Tosh again.  
"And you think that, because people appear to be acting out scenes from _The Happening, _aliens are involved?" Inquired Gwen.  
"Well, there does seem to be quite large sparks of rift activity in each of the places which have been reported. More than the usual rift blips, anyway. There are also reports coming in of that boy, William Brown, the one who Owen's examining, being killed by some sort of animal last night."  
"Yeah, I was about to ask about that." Said Gwen, whilst looking over in the direction of the Autopsy room.  
"The boy was found with major wounds across his body, similar to that of an attack by a weevil" Jack began. "But the problem is that it WASN'T a Weevil."  
"Well, how can you tell?"  
"A Weevil would eat the insides, not just leave the body there to rot."  
Gwen frowned. "Isn't this just a case of a murder then? What makes these wounds so special?"  
"The thing that makes these wounds so special, Miss Marple, is that the skin was eaten away," yelled Owen. "Plus, the bite marks that we could identify are nothing compared to that of a human's dental structure, nor a dog's, cat's or anything like your grandma's dentures that you always find floating in a glass of water in the bathroom. This means that, someone's either got really bad teeth or, it's alien."  
"Guys," Toshiko called, allowing Jack and Gwen to focus upon the computer screen once more. "I've got a news report here of the boy that was said to be with William Brown moments before he was attacked, hold on..." She started typing and clicking until a box popped up with a picture of a teenage boy looking at them, but this wasn't the same one that was lying on Owen's table. Toshiko pressed something and he started talking to them.

"_I...I...I don't know what happened. Something was chasing us, we didn't know what but we just kept running. He stopped because he was out of breath, so I stopped as well. He told me to go on but I didn't want to go, and then we heard it getting closer. He told me to go, so I did" the boy started crying "I didn't mean to! I-I…. I j-just. He wanted me to go! I didn't mean- please God, help me!" _The video stopped there, with the boy looking at them with fear, regret and sadness in his face.

Gwen was so absorbed by the boy that she jumped as she heard the alarm that goes off whenever somebody enters the Hub. It was only Ianto with his shopping, but he looked as if he was deep in thought about something. Jack picked up on this straight away.  
"Are you alright, Ianto?" asked Jack, whilst he folded his arms.  
Ianto put the bags down next to Tosh's work station before continuing the conversation.  
"Yeah, it's just something weird that happened whilst I was out… "  
Jack looked at Gwen with a raised eyebrow, before signalling for Ianto to say more. "When I was driving back with the shopping, the rift activity monitor in the SUV picked up something headed towards me." Everyone was paying attention now, even Owen had put down his things and joined everyone by the computers, with Martha not far behind. "I was just about to get out of the car when a body fell onto the car and then onto the ground. I got out to see if they were still breathing."  
"And were they?" asked Jack, even though it would've been impossible.  
"No-"  
Owen tutted, and decided to resume his work rather than to carry on listening to Ianto dribble on.  
"-but as soon as I looked away, they were gone"  
"How d'you mean "gone"?" Gwen chipped in.  
"He was probably hallucinating, you know Ianto, he likes to blow things out of proportion all the time. Probably imagined everything" Owen received a bad look from the whole team for this remark, before apologizing to Ianto and scuttling back to his work area.  
"When I say gone, I mean gone." Ianto said defiantly. "No trace of blood or anything, anywhere, except for a huge dent in the SUV where they fell... or hit."  
"Did you find out who it was or remember what they looked like?" Jack was digging for more details out of Ianto.  
"Whoever it was, they had no ID on them, but; he was male, around thirty-seven years of age, short and spiky brown hair, brown eyes, slim and about Jack's height."  
Owen looked from his work. "Great, why don't we just put that really good information into the database and find out who decided to top themselves onto the SUV with Ianto inside?"  
Ianto was about to shout something at Owen, when Tosh intervened with some news she had. "That's a good idea Owen, but I've had some ideas of my own and looked at the reports that have been sent in by people around Cardiff"  
Jack looked at Owen scornfully before waiting for the information to come from Toshiko.  
"There have been eight reports of people falling off of buildings and landing onto cars within the past week, but if you look into it further you notice one thing". She swivelled round in her chair and smiled as if she was a genius, which she is.  
"What one thing do you notice?" Jack folded his arms, whilst trying piecing it together in his head before Tosh could say anything.  
"The one thing that you notice is that the same two people are ALWAYS found next to the bodies and then disappear, like Ianto told us, when the witnesses had their backs turned. Look!" She brought up multiple images of various incidents and pointed to the two girls who seemed to appear in every photo.  
"How is that even possible? Two girls and eight incidents in one week?! That's like they've fallen at least four times and that's just sickening!" Gwen was trying to make sense of it, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't and it was bothering her.  
"They could be clones or something"  
This was the first comment Owen had made that wasn't offensive to anyone, that day, and Martha, who hadn't spoken through the entire conversation, decided to chip in at this point.  
"No, they couldn't, because if they were just clones, why would somebody take them when people weren't looking? You'd just produce more, wouldn't you?"  
"That's a good point-", Jack nodded, "-but I don't believe that they're clones. Perhaps they're dead bodies being re-used." He shrugged.  
"There is one other way." Everyone focused on Ianto again. "They could be like Jack. I mean the not-dying thing"  
The team looked at Ianto, then to Jack until he took a deep breath and spoke.  
"I think Martha raised a good point; _why_ would people take the bodies? What are they being used for? And why are these people being killed in the first place?" Jack used this as an escape route from Ianto's definition of what's happening. "Okay, Gwen, you go with Martha to the site where that boy was found and try to find more clues on who or what attacked him. Tosh, try and get a focus on the next blip that shows up and send the coordinates immediately to me. Ianto, you're with me on this one and hopefully find we'll something or someone!"  
Jack sounded a bit hopeful at this last bit as he loves having a bit of an argument, even though he doesn't like to admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

_What a dump! Why would those kids hang around here?_ Gwen pulled up to the site of the teenager's death and, although the place was over-filled with police officers, the area had a distinct deserted feel to it. Even just after getting out of the car, Gwen's police senses told her that the thing that had killed William Brown, was still around here somewhere. Looking around, she decided that the place reminded her of a shipyard, due to the amount of rubbish piled up in crates. _The perfect spot to go missing. _Gwen knew whenever things weren't what they seemed, no matter how normal or weird a place looked, she always knew and this place was sending cold shivers down her spine.  
"Why would those kids be here at ten o'clock at night? They didn't look anything like your average drug dealers" Martha wondered out loud. They walked past where the boy, William, was killed and carried on moving until they were both out of site of the police, before pulling out a small, but chunky device out of each of their pockets and pointing it in different directions.  
After a half an hour of poking around in piles of dirt had passed, Martha sighed and dropped her arms to her sides.  
"We're never going to find anything in this rubbish!" She gave another look around the place she had been assigned and decided "it's no wonder something creepy would be here; I mean who would want to come here? It's a dump!"  
Gwen looked at her from the corners of her eye and smiled. "Well, it wouldn't be Torchwood if we weren't in a dump surrounded by weirdness would it?"  
"I suppose not", Martha huffed, "But it's like you said, why would they be here? If they knew something was here, wouldn't they have stayed away?"  
"Yeah, but they're teenage boys. You know what they're like; they were probably double-dared or something." Gwen said passively.  
They both knew that that wasn't the right answer, but accepted it as it was the only reasonable answer that anyone had come up with so far. Gwen looked over at Martha who had begun to scan for alien technology again, even though she's scanned that same area three times already, but still carried on. She stopped watching Martha and saw another path they hadn't yet been down.  
"Hey, what's down here?"  
"Dunno" Martha replied in a bored tone.  
She didn't even look up to answer the question but carried on pressing buttons on the chunky, brick-like piece of equipment. Gwen only had to think for a split-second before she decided that she would investigate on her own into the new direction she had found. She wrinkled her nose; _it smells awful around here, like a rotting corpse or something_. She then wished she hadn't thought that. As she turned the corner, her foot stepped in something sticky. She looked down to see what she had stepped in and noticed that it was something all too familiar. She looked around for the source until something caught her eye from a couple of feet away, and began walking towards it.  
"Martha?" She called over her shoulder.  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I've got something for you."  
"I'll be around in a second!"  
Gwen turned back to the heap she had just come across on the floor, crouched down, took a deep breath and turned it over. It was a body, or whatever remained of one. She gasped. Even though she had seen a dead body many times before, nothing still would've prepared her for this. The dead person, whoever it was, had been torn up, inside and out leaving no possible way of being identified. At this point Martha had already found Gwen and was at her side when she turned the body over.  
"I think it's time we got some answers" Then Gwen stood up, tapped her ear and started talking to, what appeared nobody but, was in fact, Toshiko.  
Martha carried on looking at the body, turning her head this way and that, before Gwen caught her attention by tapping her on the shoulder and saying "We're going to ask the latest victim's family some questions, okay?" Martha looked up at Gwen, nodded, then stood up and walked away without looking back at what was left of that poor person's body.

"Well this is fun" Ianto Jones let out a sigh of boredom, whilst watching the rain plummet against the SUVs dented bonnet. He had been waiting in the car for well over an hour and had gotten so bored that he had already planned out what to do for his seventieth birthday party, if he lives that long.  
"Nobody said it would be any fun, although if you want, we could-"  
Ianto wasn't alone in the SUV. Captain Jack Harkness, his boss and his lover, was with him too and already he had made up fourteen dirty limericks about the things they had done together. At this moment, Jack was just babbling on about how they could use different items in the car in "fun" ways to one another. Ianto was about to say something about this, when he noticed something coming around the corner. Jack saw it as well and was already looking through some binoculars he had brought with him. They had parked on the road of a suspected "drop zone", which Tosh had sent them to, and the torrential rain falling from the sky provided low-visibility so they had the advantage of staying hidden in plain view.  
A young woman had appeared around the corner, wearing just skinny jeans, a hooded top and gloves even though it was well below five degrees. She carried on walking until she stopped in front of a five-story building and glanced down at her wrist. She glanced around anxiously, most likely hoping to see someone, but didn't seem pleased when nobody was seen to be there. Her eyes lingered on the direction of the SUV for a moment, making Ianto panic, before she shrugged it off. She took a step back and looked to the top of the building.  
Jack and Ianto tried to see what she was looking at but couldn't because they were so far away and their advantage of being hidden by the rain, was also their greatest disadvantage. Ianto looked at Jack and then back to the girl.  
"What do you think she's doing?"  
"I'm not too sure. The good guy in me says that she's waiting for someone to pick her up, whereas the bad guy in me is telling me that she's got herself mixed up in some awful business."  
Ianto looked at Jack.  
"You think she's a part of whatever it is that's going on?"  
"In some sort of way, yes-"  
Ianto raised eyebrow and smiled.  
"-And I haven't been waiting for around here for an hour just to watch some girl getting picked up by her friends. If nothing happens, and that's all there is to it, then we can go back to the Hub and you can make me some of your delicious coffee!"  
Ianto grinned. No matter what situation they were in, it always came down to coffee with Jack, well, that or something dirty.  
Another few minutes passed before Jack spoke again.  
"Right, I think this is all we're going to see tonight."  
He was about to turn the engine on, when Ianto's hand stopped him. Jack frowned at him, before realising that Ianto was still staring out of the car. He followed his gaze and realised that he was still watching the girl.  
"She isn't going to move, let's just-"  
"Wait!"  
Jack sighed impatiently. "We've been sat here for over an hour. Nothing has happened so far and nothing WILL happen. Let's go."  
Ianto said nothing, but continued to stare and used his hand to block Jack from taking off the handbrake. Jack furrowed his brow and was getting more impatient by the second.  
"Ianto, what is wrong with you? I've already explained why we're leaving twice already. Now, move your ha-"  
"Look" Ianto pointed to the girl.  
"Ianto, I've had-"  
Jack's voice was once again cut off, but not by Ianto. The sound of a gunshot pierced his ears as he watched two bodies fall lifelessly next to the now-screaming girl.  
"MOVE!" He yelled.  
Ianto jumped and only saw the ends of Jack's greatcoat as he hurtled out of the car, when a migraine began to set in. Ianto did his best to mimic Jack's speed and ran forwards, clutching his head. He watched as Jack ran over to the bodies and pushed the girl to one side. _Ugh… What's happening? I don't feel too good. _ His head was pounding and he had no idea where those bodies had just come from, or when the girl had begun her frantic screaming.  
Swaying slightly, he tried to attract his lover's attention.  
"Jack, I-"  
"Deal with the girl, I'll figure out what to do with the bodies!"  
Ianto's vision was steadily getting worse and the girl's screams were attacking his ears every few seconds.  
"Jack…" He murmured, using one hand to clutch his head and his other hand to try and steady himself on non-existent objects.  
It was all he could do to stay upright. _What is happening to me?_ He thought, before gravity inevitably pulled him to the ground and his mind slipped into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Whilst driving to the Brown's residence, Martha took it upon her self to do some background research on William's family. It didn't look good. Michael Brown, William's father, was arrested fifteen times for offences ranging from ABH (Actual Bodily Harm) to armed robbery and GBH (Grievous Bodily Harm) before passing away, due to an unknown cause, five years ago. Angela Brown is a mother of two boys, used to work at an electrical store until recently, when she was made redundant for assaulting a colleague. Angela has been claiming benefits ever since. Finally, William's older brother, Daniel, has been in and out of schools/colleges throughout his academic life, arrested twice for shoplifting and is heading down the same road as his deceased father.  
When they finally arrived at the property, they found it to be just as they had expected. Gwen had the short straw of dealing with boy's mother, whilst Martha snuck around the house trying to pick up clues about the situation which led to William's death. _How did Martha put it? I'm an ex-copper who's had experience in dealing with alcohol-infused, benefit scroungers and she's the one who's had experience in dealing with attacks made by alcoholic, benefit scroungers. Lovely. _  
Just as Gwen was about to unleash a tirade of words unto Angela about her life and her inability to look after her sons, she noticed Martha give her a "thumbs up", signalling that their reason for attending the replica of Dracula's castle had been completed. As Martha crept out of the door with half of William's unknown gear in a box; Gwen forced her mouth into a tight smile, said "thank you" for letting them in and then swiftly left before Angela noticed that half of her deceased son's bedroom had gone missing.

"Nothing."  
Gwen gave Martha a quizzical look, before eyeing the box that Martha was putting into the boot of the car and raising an eyebrow.  
Martha corrected herself. "As in, there was nothing in his room; no clothes, no books, no bags... nothing. The only good piece of evidence that I came across is a website that he was a regular user of called, 'Beyond the Skies'"  
Martha noticed Gwen's stare, before smiling at her and saying, "It doesn't look like anything bad, I just thought it would be a good idea to check everything for clues"  
"So, potentially he ran away?" Said Gwen, feeling slightly reassured, whilst leaning against her car. "I suppose it makes sense though; angry mother, dead father, a deadbeat brother and raging hormones... It didn't really look that good for him did it?"  
Martha gave the box a final shove, determined to get it into Gwen's small boot.  
"_Gwen?"_  
The person who said this wasn't Martha, but was in fact Owen. He had been spending all morning in his usual workspace; the morgue. He had found something on the young boy's body which he needed to ask Martha about as, in the time Jack has known her, she has studied to become a doctor and is quite familiar with the weird happenings surrounding Torchwood. _Didn't she travel with another doctor, or something?_  
Gwen lifted a hand to her ear, whilst signalling to Martha to come closer so that she can hear as well.  
"Go ahead, Owen"  
_ "That boy, William Brown, how old was he?"_  
"About sixteen, I think. Why?"  
_"His muscles are way beyond that of an average person of his age, even if he did do two hours at the gym every night"_  
"Have you done any diagnostic checks?" Martha had to slightly raise her voice so that Gwen's ear piece would pick her up.  
A loud screech sounded through the ear piece, making both Gwen and Martha jump at the same time as one another.  
"Owen? Are you there" Asked Gwen when she recovered from the awful noise. She looked worriedly at Martha as there was only silence on the other end, so she tried asking the same question again. No sound came through the earpiece. Gwen was getting scared now. _Maybe William Brown isn't really dead and-_  
_"I'm back!"_ Chirped Owen.  
Gwen sighed when she heard his voice, although she never thought she'd be glad to hear it.  
"What happened?"  
_"Jack's bloody pet happened! You know what? I always knew that Pteranodon was out to get me ever since I died. I was happily going about my business, getting li'l miss doctor and you the files you needed, when the bloody big thing swooped down and attacked me!"_  
"I'm sure it had a reason, Owen!" She giggled.  
She heard a grumble on the other end, which sounded oddly like _"I'll give it a flaming reason… "_, and couldn't help but smile at the thought of Owen getting hit by a gigantic, old bird. Martha looked confused, so Gwen mouthed to her that she'd tell her later.  
"Look, Martha and I are heading back now, so you can put your feet up and tell us all about your bird watching problems, ok? Oh! And Martha wants to know if you can ask Tosh to do a check on a website called 'Beyond the Skies'?"  
_"No problem and only if you'll buy some more coffee. Ianto seemed to forget what he went the shops for and bought a load of tut instead."_  
There was a "click" and Gwen nodded her head towards her car, whilst addressing Martha.  
"Come on then, let's get Owen's analysis over and done with so we can finally have a rest."  
"If Jack lets us" Martha replied with her comforting smile.  
Gwen paused as she reached for the car's door handle and looked up, frowning.  
"Where is he anyway? I would have thought he'd be back at the Hub by now."  
"Don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out!"


	5. Chapter 5

Jack threw himself out of the car as fast as he could, whilst flicking his greatcoat backwards so as not to cause any running problems. He pushed the wailing girl to one side, mainly because her screams were irritating him but, so that he could get a better look at the bodies on the floor. One mangled corpse was that of a man, around forty-five years old by Jack's reckoning. Whilst studying the man, he also came to the conclusion that the grey suit that the man adorned wasn't his colour, and he should've worn a black suit instead, like Ianto's. Jack pulled his face. _What's taking Ianto so long?_  
"Jack, I-"  
_Finally!  
_"Deal with the girl, I'll figure out what to do with the bodies!"  
With that, he decided to look at the second corpse that lay next to the first; Female, around the age of eighteen, gun shot wound to the head. Jack pulled his face again. _Why shoot someone on top of a building if they're going to fall to their death anyway? And why a young- Hang on- _Jack thought back to earlier in the day when Tosh was doing her "revelation" talk. She said that, _'the one thing that you notice is that the same two girls are ALWAYS found next to the bodies'  
_He stared at the young woman's body in disbelief, before turning his head to confirm that there was still another female present. The sound coming from the girl should have been proof enough, but Jack couldn't believe his luck and had to double-check that he was right. _All I need to do now is; put the bodies, and the girl, into the SUV, interview the girl and then we should be onto something. I just need to get-  
_Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a "thud" sound coming from his left. He turned sharply to see Ianto slumped on the floor, next to the bordering-on-hysteric girl.  
"Ianto!"  
He slid to his knees and, with as much care as he could muster, he lifted Ianto's head and placed it onto his lap. The girl was shouting about calling the police, but, after checking Ianto's pulse and hearing him murmur a few times, Jack quietly called Tosh and told her to redirect all emergency phone calls from his location, as he didn't want anyone else getting involved. He took off his greatcoat, wrapped it up and placed it under Ianto's head for support, whilst occasionally glancing around to see if the two females were still there.  
Still crouching down, he turned his gaze to the girl.  
"What happened to him?"  
The girl looked shocked, as if she wasn't expecting him to say anything to her, but she managed to make a few audible sounds through her constant sobs.  
" I-I don't… I d-don't think I… um-"  
"Did he faint? Did somebody hit him? What?!"  
The young woman was really starting to panic now. In any other circumstance, Jack would feel SOME pity for her but, at the minute, he was surrounded by a banshee-sounding girl, two corpses, his unconscious boyfriend _and a partridge in a pear tree!_ He is not to be toyed with at this point in time.  
"I th-think he j-just…"  
As the girl was about to explain what happened, Jack was blinded by car headlights that decided to stop a mere few feet from where he was crouching. Rising to his full height slowly, he saw somebody getting out of the car and heading for the girl. _This must be the friend that she was waiting for. Great. _He strode towards the person who appeared to be consoling the girl, wondering about how to get rid of him.  
"Hey, you! You can't-"  
"Hey, thanks for looking after her! I really appreciate it!" The young man turned around to face Jack. "Especially when she, herself, has arranged to be picked up in one of the worst areas for alcoholism and homeless people" He nodded to the bodies half-concealed by Jack's torso. Taken aback slightly by this man's blissful ignorance, Jack had to quickly think of another way of getting the girl to stay.  
"It's fine, but I'm afraid you can't leave. Not with her-", Jack nodded to the girl "-at least."  
A shuffling sound could be heard from behind, and as Jack was about to find the source of the noise, the young man interjected.  
"Why not?"  
Jack turned back to face him. "This area is under investigation and I believe that she has some valuable information that could help us out with the case in hand."  
"Well, have somewhere to be in 10 minutes" said the person, smugly.  
"I have a job to do and I am going to take her, whether you like it or not."  
The boy stood silently, looking as if he was processing what Jack had just told him. Jack took this quiet opportunity to glance over at the girl, only to realise that she was staring at the corpses with a gaze horribly similar to that of Ianto's in the SUV. He spun around quickly, only just remembering about the female corpse and how it tended to go missing when people's backs were turned. It was still there. Jack let out a sigh of relief and turned back to face the only other conscious male.  
"Have you decided-", Jack furrowed his brow as he has just come to a very quick realisation, "Where did she go?"  
The young man froze.  
"Uhh… Uhh… "  
The shuffling noise from before repeated itself, and Jack wasn't taking any chances. He snapped his head to where the female's corpse used to be, before turning onto the man and gritting his teeth. "She's gone and she's just stolen a body from behind me! Now, TELL ME WHERE SHE'S GONE!"  
The young man was still frozen and looked as if he was contemplating something. Jack has seen this look all too many times before.  
"Don't you dare-"  
His speech was cut off as the person pushed him backwards, making him trip and fall over Ianto, who was still barely conscious.  
"Sorry, Ianto" he said as he picked himself off the floor and began running after the fleeing person. _Thank God they forgot they had a car. Kind of hard to miss, but I'm thankful as running is my strong suit! _  
Jack raised his hand to his ear, in the hope that one of the other team members would still be out investigating.  
"Whoever's out there, head to the flats on River Street. Ianto's unconscious and the SUV is unlocked-"  
The earpiece fizzled into life as Jack narrowly dodged a box which the boy had just thrown backwards at him.  
"_Jack?! It's Gwen, where are you? What's going on?"  
_"Doesn't matter! Get to the SUV! If you see a young female carrying a corpse then get her as well!"  
"_Carrying a corp-"  
_Jack pressed his earpiece again, cutting Gwen off. Although he'd like to give her all of the details, it was proving more difficult than originally thought to pursue this person; they have no sense of direction and appear to be making their route up as they go along, giving no clues as to where they were actually headed. Jack followed the man as he turned right into a side alley and almost had him until a group of school girls appeared from out of nowhere, with their arms interlinked, causing him to fall forwards and almost crush a smaller girl. _WHY?! Just WHY do young girls do that?! _He thought as he picked himself up. He caught a glimpse of the male heading out onto the street again, and sprinted forwards. Dodging more groups of school kids and gangs of mothers with prams, he was making up good time. As they ran across one of the busiest streets in Wales, Jack neatly jumping over cars and making parkour look incredibly easy, the young man was seen to be having difficulty navigating through the vehicles and shouted out "THERE'S FUCKING CARS EVERYWHERE!"  
"WELL, STOP RUNNING!"  
"STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!"  
"NOBODY'S LAUGHING-", Jack called, whilst being slightly confused, as he finally got to the other side of the street, "-JUST STOP SO WE CAN TALK!"  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
_Well, if that's how he wants to play it_.  
The boy headed into another alley, which gave Jack a glimmer of hope. He knew this alley all too well as it was a favourite route for Weevils to run down. There was a certain corner which always aided him if he was having trouble capturing a Weevil, if it went down the right route. The boy turned left and Jack smiled. As the boy was nearing the corner, Jack put all of his effort into closing the gap between the pair and finally ending this rather confusing chase. The boy underestimated how sharp the corner was and went to stick his arm out, to push of off the adjacent wall. _This is my chance_ thought Jack as he threw himself, and his entire bodyweight, forwards towards the fleeing man.


	6. Chapter 6

"What does he mean by carrying a corpse?"  
Gwen kept her eyes firmly on the road. She normally had this level of fixation when she was driving and trying to solve one of the many mysteries in her life, but she also had this high level of concentration when she was speeding at eighty miles per hour through the streets of Cardiff.  
"I'm not too sure what he meant by it, but it sounds like he's found the people responsible for these happenings." Gwen glanced at Martha, "I hope Ianto's alright, but being unconscious isn't a good sign, is it?"  
Martha shook her head. "Not unless he's decided to have a quick sleep on the job."  
"_Turn left in one hundred metres"  
_"What was the name of the street again?" Gwen yelled over the sound of the car engine.  
"River Street, I think. Yeah, this is the turning now."  
Without bothering to slow down any further, Gwen spun the wheel as fast as she could whilst trying not to hit the pavement in doing so. Her clear entry into River Street made Gwen smile slightly, _Achievement of the Day; Turn the car onto a side street, without hitting anything, whilst travelling over seventy miles per hour. Who wouldn't be chuffed with that?  
_"THERE!" Martha pointed out of the car window at a man lying lifelessly on the ground, and _who is that sitting next to him? _Gwen wondered.  
Gwen slowed the car down and stopped next to the SUV, noticing that two other people were sat next to Ianto, laughing. Martha jumped out of the car as quick as a flash and immediately ran to Ianto's side, shooing the other two people away. Gwen locked the car and began walking over to the two people who seemed to be annoying Martha with their endless laughter. _Great. Two years out of the police and I'm still the one who has to deal with drunken idiots_.  
"Excuse me? This is an emergency situation and I'd like you to move away, please."  
The two people did not acknowledge her, but carried on laughing.  
"Oi! An incident has just occurred, and I'd like you to leave the scene, please!"  
Again, the two people seemed to believe that the situation was the highlight of their lives and Gwen was quickly losing patience.  
"If you don't-"  
"GWEN!"  
Gwen spun around and saw her boss hauling, what appeared to be, the hulk down the street towards her. She walked over to help him walk the cuffed person to the SUV.  
"How's Ianto?" Jack asked, out of breath.  
"Martha's looking after him, I'm sure he'll be fine. Although, when I arrived, some drunken idiots had decided to set up camp next to him."  
"Drunken idiots?"  
"Yeah. Those ones over there." Gwen nodded in the direction of the two people.  
Jack stopped dead in his tracks, causing the cuffed person to let out a moan. Gwen looked at Jack curiously.  
"It's them" he muttered, "but how can that be? She was dead… "  
"Jack?"  
The cuffed person looked up when he heard this and, also seeing the girls, immediately started struggling against the two Torchwood members.  
"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM! IT'S NOT FUNNY! LET ME FUCKING GO!"  
As they struggled to keep the man from getting loose, Jack called out "Gwen, I need you to get those girls! Get Martha to help you. I'll put Ianto and this one in the SUV. Go!"  
She nodded and reluctantly did as she was told. First, she ran to the car where she kept a spare set of handcuffs before running back and explaining to Martha what Jack had just told her to do. In just under twenty minutes all three suspects were detained and put into two separate vehicles, even if Jack's prisoner had decided to try and do a half-kick/half-pirouette towards one of the girls when they were getting into the vehicles. Jack took the young man and Ianto into the SUV, whilst Gwen and Martha took the young women in Gwen's car. _The question is, why didn't they run? They had loads of chances but just sat there and let us take them. What are they up to?_  
"-but why do YOU get to sit in the front seat? It's not fair! I was the one who kept that guy alive!"  
"Yeah, but I was the one to figure out what was wrong with him"  
"Hmph, good point."  
_Wonderful, I get to listen to an intelligent conversation whilst I'm driving back to the Hub.  
_The girl sat behind Gwen leaned forwards. "What do you think of that man though, eh?"  
Martha, who had been quiet up to this point, piped up "Sit back, please! And you two do know that you have the right to remain SILENT, don't you?"  
The girl sat back and Gwen looked in the mirror, raising an eyebrow at Martha who returned the gesture with a cheeky smile. There was a moment of silence before-  
"Seriously though, he is good looking, isn't he?"  
Gwen sighed whilst the girl in the front seat twisted around.  
"Which one?"  
"What do you mean which one? Mind you, both of the ones who ran at us were quite alright, weren't they?"  
_Here we go. I'm now stuck in traffic listening to a bunch of horny teenage girls talk about my friends and colleagues. I'd rather listen to their intelligent squabble over a car seat again. Then again, Jack and Ianto are above average in the looks department. _  
"-and his uniform! Ooft!"  
"I'm jealous of JD. He got chased and, presumably, tackled by him!"  
"I have to say, I'm swaying more to the other guy. He seemed nicer."  
"Well, you can have Mr Sleepy Dude and I'll have Mr RAF Guy. I believe that's a fair deal."  
"Mr RAF Guy?-"  
Gwen's patience had just run out.  
"No one is having anyone! You-", she pointed to the girl in the front "-face the front and you-" pointing her hand over her shoulder "-can shut up!"  
The girl next to Martha carried on talking.  
"So do you two not like those men, then?"  
"They must be different when you actually talk to them" said the other girl.  
"Martha, please tell me that you have something to shut these two up? Like chloroform or… or chloroform?" said Gwen, slowly losing the will to live. This last statement only made it worse, causing the girls to go on rants about human rights and, for some reason, a law class they both took a few years ago.  
"Sorry, Gwen, I left nearly all of my tools at the Hub. The only options we have are to either just stick it out and ignore them or hit them really hard with a blunt object and hope Jack doesn't get too mad when we bring their bodies in."  
The girl in the front seat turned, once again, to face Martha with a stern look on her face.  
"Rude." She said before turning back to face the front.  
The following twenty minutes of the car journey was a dire relief for Gwen. The stern talking had appeared to work its magic on the two females and the rest of the car journey was spent in silence, apart from the occasional attempt of conversation which was soon snuffed out by herself or Martha. A witness talking is good, very good in fact, but there's no point in them talking if they're just going to be talking about the latest Johnny Depp film.  
Before Gwen pulled onto the car park, Jack radioed her to inform that due to Ianto being extremely unwell, and having a testosterone-fuelled man to deal with, he will be taking the lift.  
_Great. That means that Martha and I have the joy of hauling these two down the stairs_.  
"Where are we?" Asked the girl sat in the front seat.  
"Never you mind that" replied Gwen as she unfastened her seatbelt, thinking of how to actually get out of the car and keep control of the two detainees at the same time.  
"Well, we've just been; cuffed, shoved into a stranger's car and driven off to goodness knows where, which sounds like a pretty good lawsuit if you ask me." Said the backseat girl.  
Gwen sighed.  
"We're the Police-" Martha began and Gwen knew that she had just made a great mistake. The fuse had just been lit and a bomb, containing rants about how they don't look like Police and asking why they weren't at Police headquarters, was about to go off. Gwen braced herself with answers she had put into practice over the few years she had worked at Torchwood and stayed put in the car.  
"Okay." The girl in the backseat shrugged.  
"We're a special-," Gwen paused and frowned. "Pardon?"  
The girl looked bewilderingly at Gwen's reflection in the rear-view mirror.  
"I said… Okay."  
Gwen took a minute to process this, before getting out of the car simultaneously with Martha. Just as Martha was about to open the front seat passenger's door, Gwen decided to speak aloud about what was on her mind.  
"People falling off of rooftops, two girls always found next to the bodies which is presumably these two-", she nodded to the car, "-Ianto faints, a boy runs away from Jack, one of these was supposedly carrying the other person's dead body, both female suspects come willingly and none of them seem to be asking more questions about who or what we are. Have I missed anything out?"  
Martha looked slightly bemused by this.  
"Don't forget the Beyond the Skies thing!" she added.  
"Yeah, but that doesn't really have anything going for it at the moment, does it?"  
Martha raised an eyebrow. "Does any of this have anything going for itself?"  
Gwen smiled. "Good point. Come on-", she tapped the roof of the car, "-they're not going to deliver themselves are they?"  
"I don't know, they do seem to be over willing to do anything we tell them to." Replied Martha, as she opened her prisoner's door first. The girl climbed out and Gwen got a better look at her. Long brown hair, brown eyes, slim and adorning a blue, blood-spattered hooded top. _I wonder whose blood that is. It can't be hers because there's not a scratch on her_. As Martha walked in front of the car, clutching the young woman by the arm, she frowned at Gwen who had just stood and stared. Gwen snapped out of her trance and addressed Martha's look.  
"I'm on special orders to keep this one separated from the others-"  
"What?!" moaned the girl still inside the car.  
Martha's detainee twisted around. "You can't do that to her, she has human rights!"  
"Thank you!" the girl yelled back triumphantly.  
"Not a problem, my dear!" replied the blood-spattered girl, grinning.  
Gwen sighed. "Seeing as you two have been nothing but trouble together, we can and WILL keep you separated."  
Martha tried to push the girl, as a way of getting her to move forwards towards the Hub, but she was having none of it and stayed put. "The two of us are handcuffed, don't know where we are and if you deliver us separately; it'll take longer for you both." She said. "Plus, if we go together than that means that both of you can see everything that we're doing, and keep each other safe."  
_She does have a good point, but if Jack sees all four of us walking in at the same time then all hell could break loose and that would just be from him telling us off, never mind what would happen if that boy saw them again. I wonder why he did go to attack them? If he was running from Jack, and he was at the scene, surely he would be an ally to them?-  
_"I'm dying in here!" yelled the girl in car, impatiently. Gwen heard a thud from inside her vehicle. _If she is tearing my car apart, then she can-  
_"Gwen?" Martha raised her eyebrows.  
Gwen looked up and gazed at both girls in turn. _Oh, sod it.  
_She opened up the car door and guided her cuffed passenger out. "Any silly business from you and I will use necessary force, got it?"  
The young woman beamed at her. "Got it!" she said.

There wasn't any need for any force from either Gwen or Martha though, as it appeared that Martha was right about them being willing to do anything they said.  
"I wonder what would happen if we told them to fetch a stick?" asked Martha, slightly amused by the situation. The two girls walked silently past reception and down the hall, with the two Torchwood members holding onto them, only needing a slight pull when they didn't know where to go. As the cog rolled sideways to reveal the interior of the Torchwood base, a wild phenomenon occurred; the girls were speechless.  
"It's… big" said the two girls simultaneously, before turning to face each other and laughing.  
"It's home" Gwen smiled. She always felt at peace when in the Hub even though she should feel quite the opposite, seeing as it's the general place of emergencies, but there's just some factor that draws her to the place. _Am I addicted to danger? _She wondered to herself.  
As she walked up the steps, along with the grey-hooded girl, she picked up on the fact that nobody else was around. Martha had followed with her female detainee in hand and had also picked up on this fact.  
"It's a bit quiet around here, isn't it?" said the girl stood next to Gwen. "I mean, no offence, but I thought there'd be more people."  
Gwen couldn't help but concur with this, but didn't want to raise the issue and make Torchwood, or the "police" rather, seem unprofessional in front of two prisoners. _What am I on about? Torchwood is the most unprofessional business I've been in. Mind you, Martha told these two that we're the Police so they may still believe that… Bollocks to that, they're in the centre of the Hub for goodness sake.  
_"Can you hear that?" asked Martha.  
"What?" replied Gwen, as she closed her eyes and tried to listen a bit more carefully.  
"It sounds like Jack's wrestling some sort of radioactive pig."  
"Or a wild Bilgesnipe… " muttered one of the young women.  
The two girls looked at each other.  
"D'ya think it's him?!" asked the girl with the grey hooded top.  
"Possibly." Shrugged the other girl.  
"JD?! IS THAT YOU?" Screamed one of the girls.  
A distant yell seemed to confirm the girl's question.  
"GET THOSE GIRLS TO THE INTERVIEW ROOM, NOW!" yelled Jack through the roars of his prisoner.  
Seeing as they wanted to live another day and not go against Jack's wishes, Martha and Gwen pulled the two young women along who, it seemed, would rather sight see all of the various objects laying about. Jack's new best friend continued to yell expletives, and this wasn't helped by the females toying with him.  
"JD, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE?" Yelled the grey-hooded girl, whilst stopping dead in her tracks.  
"WHAT?!" yelled the otherwise absent man.  
"Leave it!" Gwen warned, trying to tug the girl back in the direction of the interviewing room, as they had only just reached Jack's desk.  
"YOU'RE A BUSTED LEG, JD! A _BUSTED _LEG!" The girl called back.  
"I told you to _leave _it" said Gwen through gritted teeth.  
Silence hung throughout the Hub and the four females looked at each other in apprehension.  
"Jack?" Gwen called out. No answer.  
"Oh, bugger," said Gwen's detainee, "I went too far, didn't I?"  
The other girl said nothing, but looked at her friend in a way which both of them seemed to understand. They nodded to each other, before the young woman, who shouted about the busted leg, started moving back into the central part of the Hub. Gwen tripped slightly, as she was still hanging onto her prisoner when she decided to move.  
"What are you doing? I told you that if there was any silly-"  
"Go back to your friend, you'll be safe." The girl said matter-of-factly.  
"Safe? From what?!"  
"Him." The girl replied.  
"I am not-"  
"WHERE IS SHE?! ADI?! WHERE'S ADI?!" the man, apparently called JD, yelled throughout the Hub.  
Gwen could hear the sound of footsteps running towards their position and began to brace herself, until she saw that it was Owen.  
"Owen? What-"  
"Gwen! Move!" He yelled as he hurtled across the metal crossway. "Get into Jack's office, now!"  
"I can't, she won't budge!" She protested, gesturing towards the cuffed person.  
"You never bloody listen, do you?" He gripped her shoulders and dragged her away into her boss' office, leaving the girl on her own.  
"Owen!" Gwen protested.  
"She'll be fine, trust me." Said Owen, keeping a tight hold of Gwen.  
"YOU!" A voice yelled from nowhere.  
Gwen tried to peer around the doorway to see what was happening but Owen mistook her action, for an attempt to get back to the girl, and promptly dragged her further inside. She could only judge what was happening by watching the girl's face and, from what she was seeing, the outlook didn't look good.  
"Not the throat." The girl said, as the thud of footsteps became louder and faster with each step the man took. "JD, n-not the throat!" She yelled, but still made no effort to move out of the man's way.  
_Almost as if she's condoning it, _Gwen thought.  
"NOT THE-"  
Her last shout was cut off as the man slammed his body into hers and sent the both of them hurtling to the ground. Placing his hands around her neck, there was nothing the girl could do except writhe around choking; due to her still having hands cuffed behind her back. Gwen could feel Owen's grip loosen and she took this opportunity to dive forwards whilst almost colliding with Toshiko who, appeared from the Autopsy room and, had also heard what was going on. In fact, it seemed that everyone, apart from Jack and Ianto, had only just decided that this was the right time to intervene.  
"Ge-urgh – back-urgh!" The girl croaked, making the man press harder on her throat.  
Gwen and Toshiko attempted to grab an arm each and pull JD off of the choking girl, but instantly jumped backwards when one of Toshiko's notepads hurtled past them. The two women looked up in confusion and saw that the other girl was picking items up off the nearby desks, before throwing them at the pair squabbling on the ground. Choosing the objects which seemed to have more pointed sides, the girl picked up a Rubik's Cube and threw it. Unfortunately, for Tosh, the girl's aim was off and the full force of the cube hit her squarely on the chest.  
"Ouch!" Toshiko yelled, grasping her chest, as her favourite PDA also zoomed passed her and hit the man cleanly on the head. He let out a grunt of pain, whilst the girl cheered, and made the mistake of raising his hands to his head. Gwen took this small window of opportunity to put her policing skills into action and used her body weight to flatten the distracted man to the ground. The girl coughed as she regained the ability to breathe again and as if by magic, Martha, whom Gwen had seemingly forgotten about during the struggle, appeared with a needle in hand.  
"Keep him down!" Said Martha, in an authoritarian manner. Gwen knelt across his back and legs, whilst Tosh tried to gain control over his waving arms.  
"Don't y-you… dare… -" growled the man as Martha plunged the needle into his neck, effectively silencing him. Once the man stopped moving, and Martha checked to make sure that she hadn't killed the person, the team took a minute to breathe. Gwen looked in the direction of Jack's office and noticed Owen sat on the floor, leaning against the desk.  
"Thanks for all your help, Owen!" said Gwen, sarcastically, and earned herself a rough grunt as some form of reply from him. She gazed briefly over to where the girl, _Adi? _, lay and saw that her friend was sat next to her, laughing. The girl lying on the floor attempted to laugh, but began to choke again and had to stop momentarily. Gwen's attention turned to Martha.  
"What did you give him?" She said, nodding to the person slumped on the floor.  
"Oh, just a little something to help him rest," smiled Martha, as she walked over to the two girls. Gwen watched as Martha helped the girl to sit up, before she appeared to recoil at the damage that was caused by the girl falling onto the cuffs.  
"It's… Just… a… flesh… wound… " rasped the girl.  
"If that's just a flesh wound, I'd hate to see what a serious injury would look like." retorted Martha, as she bent down to get a better look.  
"What have I missed?" boomed an all-too-familiar voice. Gwen had barely dragged herself to her feet before Captain Jack Harkness was standing over her, surveying the situation.  
"Where the hell have you been?" She asked.  
Jack looked down at her and smiled briefly. "Got locked in a cell and had to use this thing-", he held up the wrist which he wears his vortex manipulator on, "-to unlock the door and get out." He looked around briefly before asking, "What happened here?"  
"Well," Toshiko started. "I was busy helping Ianto in the autopsy area, when I heard those two come in with Gwen and Martha-"  
"It was alright before they heard your man shouting the place down," said Gwen. "Then they went off on one and started yelling back."  
Jack raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I kinda know this bit. I meant, what happened when he came out here?"  
"She- ", Gwen nodded to the young woman on the floor, "-walked out into this area, adamant about taking on the full force of this guy on her own. I tried to stop her, but then Owen held me back until the man showed up and tackled the girl to the ground, strangling her. Tosh and I then tried to pull him off, but the girl's friend was throwing objects and, eventually, we pinned the man to the floor whilst Martha stuck a needle in his neck"  
Jack glanced at Owen, who was still leaning against the desk and rubbing his head. "What's up with him?" he asked.  
"I'm not too sure. Like I said, he tried to stop me from intervening and then he didn't appear to move when the rest of us did."  
"Owen?" asked Jack, with his hands on hips.  
"I'll be fine," mumbled Owen. "Just a bit of a migraine, that's all."  
Jack pulled a face, showing that he wasn't in the best of moods and this wasn't an acceptable answer to give. Before he said anything indecent, Jack rested his gaze upon Martha who was still taking in the girl's injuries.  
"Martha?" he inquired.  
Martha sighed before standing up. "Obvious respiratory problems and bruising around the neck from the strangulation, slight disorientation and serious lacerations around the wrists from were the handcuffs have had continuous pressure exerted upon them." She looked at Jack. "To be honest, I'm surprised she's still alive, never mind unconscious, due to the amount of bleeding and lack of oxygen."  
"We are still here, you know. " Said the girl crouching down.  
"Yeah," Jack replied. "You're also still in a lot of trouble."  
"Jack?" asked Martha, in a concerned voice, staring down at the girl's wrists.  
"Yeah?" he replied, mimicking her tone.  
"The cuts… They've- They've gone!"  
"What?!"  
He strode over, as the girl twisted around and attempted to have a look herself, before placing his hand firmly on her shoulder which promptly stopped her from turning. Gwen got up from her resting position, as the girls seemingly smirked at each other, and walked over to see what the fuss was about. Sure enough, the girl's wrists were clean of any form of cuts and her neck appeared to have healed rather quickly as well. The only factor which showed she had any injuries at all, was the pool of blood which she was sat in.  
Jack pulled a foul face, before puffing out his chest and reeling off a list of commands for everyone. "Martha, since you're no longer needed here, help Owen and then go see about what you can do for Ianto-"  
"Got it." She replied, still in disbelief, before swiftly moving off to help Owen.  
"Toshiko, help Gwen take these two down to the Interview room. DON'T let them out of your sights, whatever you do and can somebody cuff the other one?"  
The girl crouched down looked offended.  
"I could have sworn I put handcuffs on her… " murmured Martha.  
"What will you do?" asked Gwen, as she hauled her original prisoner to her feet.  
"I've got the wonderful job of dragging this guy to a cell," Jack grunted.


End file.
